dragon_genrafandomcom-20200213-history
MetalWings
note*** This tribe was created by Moontide The Hybrid. Do not use without her permission. Appearance Scale Colors: - Silver scales - shimmering gold scales - coppery bronze scales. Addition: Can have patches of sapphire blue, topaz orange, ruby red, and jade green. Horns: long and curved, the same color as their occupant's scales. Tail: flattens out to a square shape, and turns completely silver. Eyes: Their eyes are black with small grey slits/pupils. Their scales are extremely strong and can withstand small amounts of lava and fire. The only claws that can shred their scales are IceWing claws, and even SandWing stingers can't pierce them. They have three weak spots, one on the forehead, the webs in their wings, and one on their tails between the metal and the flesh. Royal Marks How you can tell if a prince or princess is truly royalty is most likely by the mark on their neck. It has a golden diamond-shaped mark with a silvery gold swirl-like mark around it. Consequences for faking a Royal Mark or not having one when born into the Royal Family result in death or permanent servantship. (I will soon draw it and post it here!) Names MetalWings are usually named after elements, like Irid (short for Iridium) or Beryl (short for Beryllium). Sometimes MetalWIngs are named after metals or rocks, like Jasper or Coal. They are rarely named after gemstones, which usually only happens for Princesses and Queens. Young MetalWing mothers usually lay about 10 fertile eggs. They set the eggs in embers, because the eggs need extreme heat or else the dragonet's metal tail will have defects. In fact, their tails are their biggest defense, so many of them with defects like this die off, which is how the population is not overflowing. The father and mother stay with the hatchlings until they're full grown. History One year, three MetalWings flew into Pyrrhia. They could be easily picked off by the large number of dragons. The MetalWings were looking for a new home, after their island from very, very far away had crumbled and fallen to the ocean. They weren't MetalWings yet, they were first called the Silver Dragons. Rumors spread across pyrrhia about the odd yet powerful metallic dragons. The Silver Dragons were welcomed into SkyWing Territory, as the SkyWings were the first to see a possible ally. The Silver Dragons used borrowed, kidnapped, or volunteering animuses to hollow out mountains, dig tunnels in mountains, and cover the interiors with metal. Their love and use for ores and their metallic scales finally gave them a true name, MetalWings. During the process of hollowing mountains near the coast, SeaWings tried to invade, but failed. Once they had populated to about 70, MetalWings were very angry at the SeaWings for trying to invade. So they set war on them. The SkyWings allied the MetalWings, and they won. They won by having the very first queen, Queen Golden, kill the SeaWing Queen, Queen Pearl. The MetalWings got many precious jewels and ores from the SeaWings, as well as a bit of royal treasure. But they didn't care about that, the MetalWings mostly wanted an important thing to the SeaWings, something that would make them remember for years and years to come. So they demanded the crown. The SeaWings were hesitant, but quickly pressured after more war threats. They handed over all of the royal crowns, which are now kept in the throne room. Now, the MetalWings live and prosper with the Skywings. Abilities MetalWings can withstand very small amounts of lava and some fire. Their back spines are retractable, and show when they are angry or in battle. Their scales are very thick, and they often wear gauntlets to lengthen their short but strong silver claws. Their tails can cause a concussion, and they can't swim. At all. Cities, Villages and The Palace MetalWings have four small villages, each named after a past queen. The names are Golden, Thallium, Marl, and Limestone. There are two cities, one on either edge of their territory. The two cities are named after noble generals killed in the SeaWing war, Minette and Ijolite. The palace is hidden deep underground beneath a mountain, and has never been found by a different tribe (except the SkyWings). The palace is very beautiful. It is silver with gold trim, cloaked in diamonds and dripping with sapphires, and resembles an enormous version of Scarlet's Palace. Just warmer and fancier. Personalities MetalWings tend to be on the harsh side. Not exactly hateful, but harsh. They have cold bodies so they prefer heat Members King/Queen * Queen Platinum * King Titanium Prince/Princesses * Prince Cobalt * Princess Quartz * Princess Chrome Nobles * Zinc * Lead Members * Lux * Theralite Gallery Category:Tribe